Nerisaga Silverkin
''"Stand down now or join your companions on the ground!" Nerisaga intimidating the soldiers of Thaecan '' Nerisaga Silverkin is the human Barbarian holder of the Crux Invita and a hero from the fall of Mount Unity. Appearance Nerisaga is a tall muscular woman with dark blue eyes and short black hair. She wears silver plate armour and wields a large warhammer. Biography Early Life Nerisaga grew up in the Forest of Bredon with her father Baelin, mother Villetta, older brother Thaisen and younger sister Zerla. Like every Silverkin child she has worked the forge since she was old enough to hold a hammer, her first successful weapon was a short sword at age 7. That same year Nerisaga was out with my mother and sister looking for berries when we stopped by the Olyanor boarder to have a drink. She saw a rabbit not far off and went off to kill it when she heard the sound of arrows shooting through the air and then the hurt cries and final breaths of her mother and sister. As she ran back to their lifeless bodies she saw 2 elves crossing from the Forest of Olyanor to collect their bodies. Luckily they did not see her because as soon as they got to the shore she charged them stabbing each of them in the chest before they had a chance to raise their bows. She then proceeded to cut their heads off and hang them off of bordering trees with their own arrows to show any other elves that that is what happens when you cross the boarder, ever since that say Nerisaga has had a great hatred for elves. After her mother and sisters deaths her father mover her and her brother back to the Silverkin homestead in Trineantis to live with their grandfather Marcus. For 10 years they lived working the forge together making all the weapons and armours for Trineantis. When she was 17 her grandfather died leaving her father as head blacksmith. A few months later the King ordered new armour and Baelin asked Nerisaga to go to the castle with him to deliver it and that was the first time she met Princess Birgitta Trineantis. In time she grew very close to Birgitta while at the same time unknown to her, her father was growing closer to her mother, the Queen of Trineantis. Nerisaga and Birgitta arranged a day to go to the Forest of Bredon where they proclaimed their love for each other. When they returned they found the Silverkin home burned to the ground and we're told Baelin and Thaisen didn't survive. She was told the cause of the fire was from the forge next to the house which she knew was impossible because that forge was never used. For 3 years Nerisaga worked to uncover the truth of what really happened to her father and brother, she had almost solved it when one night Birgitta came to her to tell her she overheard her father talking to his head guard saying Nerisaga new too much and needed to be dealt with. Birgitta told her to run but instead Nerisaga grabbed her hammer and headed for the castle, for the first time in her life Nerisaga Raged. She killed every soldier in her path before killing the King himself, once she killed the king she heard cries and noticed Birgitta and her mother standing close by and Birgitta yelled "Get out of here Nerisaga! Get out and never come back! I don't ever want to see you again!" Reclaiming Unity Mount Unity Nerisaga was attempting to cross Mount Unity when she came across a dragon mating ground and was forced to take a path threw the mountain instead. When inside rather than taking the path Neri swung at a crack in the wall and created a new path and along that path she ran into 2 hob goblins. While fighting she heard a voice in her head asking if she needed help then a man with a white snake wrapped around his neck came from the other end of the path and helped her kill the hob goblins. After the battle he introduced himself as Saul. Together they continued on the path until they reached the center where a battle was already in progress. They both immediately joined in the fight, Saul falling several times and Neri failing to do any damage. When the battle finished the floor collapsed and Neri and 7 others fell through. Once they land Neri sees people grabbing items off pedestals and sees a cross necklace on one and grabs it and goes unconscious. When she wakes up she sees an elf and immediately tried to kill it while yelling racial slurs but it held back by Nicholias Dawning and Carver. Once she calmed down Carver found the exit and everyone walked out. Dondar Once out of the mountain the group begins making plans for where to go next but Neri went ahead to the city because she was still mad about being stopped in the mountain. Once in Dondar she went to the blacksmith